Pomoc wprost z kurortu
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 19 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Po tym jak Izzy sama została w drużynie, odbiło jej na tyle, że wymyśliła sobie nowe postacie w drużynie. Za to u Jennifer zaczyna się przejawiać to samo. Zoey za wszelką cenę starała się odzyskać zaufanie i przyjaźń Bridgette, co ostatecznie udało się, jednak pod pewnym warunkiem. Jak na to zareaguje Justin, który chciał ochronić Zoey przed tym? Zobaczymy... Natomiast konflikt między Duncanem a Jeanette rozkwitł na tyle, że aż Duncan zaczął flirtować z Courtney, natomiast Jeanette zaprzyjaźniła się z Lindsay. Zadanie było obrzydliwe, pełne wymiotów, ale wciąż śmieszne! Luzacy przegrali, a Courtney pomimo dobrej relacji z Duncanem postanowiła stanąć po stronie Jeanette i Lindsay, wykopując Heather. Zostało w grze 11 uczestników! Kto wyleci następny? I czy faceci wezmą się w garść, ponieważ zostało już ich tylko dwóch? Oglądajcie Druzyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Lochy, po ceremonii 125px125px Jeanette przyszła zadowolona i przytuliła Lindsay Jeanette: Udało nam się! Lindsay: Tak! I to bardzo! Jeanette: I to wszystko dzięki tobie i Courtney! Bridgette: Hej dziewczyny! Kto odpadł? Jeanette: Heather! Ma za swoje! Zoey: A coś ci ona zrobiła? Jeanette: Udawała sojuszniczkę, a potem dowiedziałam się, że ona i Duncan chcą się mnie pozbyć... Jakieś pytania? Bridgette: Ja mam jedno. Skąd o tym się dowiedziałaś? Jeanette: Myśleli, że śpię i wszystko powiedzieli! To jest nauczka dla Duncana! Ale to on będzie następny! Ja w każdym razie idę się przespać! Jeanette położyła się na podłodze i zasnęła. Zoey i Bridgette spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone Rano, Apartament 125px125px125px125px Jennifer i Izzy siedziały na łóżku Jennifer: Proszę, niech następne zadanie nie będzie takie jak to wczoraj... Izzy: No mnie też szkoda tych wszystkich zwierzątek... Jennifer: Ja nawet nie zjadłam wszystkich... Wszystko dzięki tobie... Nie wiem jak ty sobie sama radzisz w drużynie, dla mnie to koszmar! Izzy: Ja mam wsparcie od Zilly i Oskop! Jennifer: No tak, ale ja chcę mieć kogoś, kto będzie mnie wspierać przy zadaniach... Izzy zdziwiły słowa Jennifer Jennifer: Nieważne. Wiem co chcesz mi powiedzieć... Izzy otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała, jedynie spuściła wzrok Jennifer: Ale wiesz co... Dzięki, że mi pomogłaś. Naprawdę nie dałabym sobie sama rady... Izzy: Nie ma za co! Przecież sobie pomagamy, co nie? Jennifer: No pewnie! Skopiemy reszcie tyłki! Izzy i Jennifer przytuliły się, a Jennifer zaburczało w brzuchu Jennifer: Wybacz, muszę iść... Wczorajsze jedzenie ma zamiar wyjść i to teraz! Pobiegła do łazienki, a Izzy spojrzała na Courtney Courtney: O co ci chodzi? Izzy: A czemu pytasz? Courtney: Bo patrzysz na mnie... Izzy: Ja nie patrzę, ja obserwuję... Courtney: W takim razie obserwujesz mnie, tylko po co? Izzy: Bez powodu! Izzy odwróciła głowę i poszła gdzieś, po chwili pojawiła się za nią Izzy: Pogadaj z nią! Nie bój się! Courtney przestraszyła się Courtney: Emm.. Okej... W tym czasie Eva podeszła do Jo Eva: Jak bardzo się cieszę, że tylko ja i ty się tu znalazłyśmy... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): '''No i znowu to samo... Kiedy ona się w końcu odczepi? '''Jo: Chodzi ci o to, że nie ma z nami tamtej trójki? Eva: Tak! Jo: No rozumiem, że nie ma tu Bridgette ani Zoey, ale jeszcze mamy Justina w drużynie! Eva: On też mnie drażni... Niech czuje się z nami bezpiecznie i nic nie kombinuje! 3 miejsce nie powinno być dla niego złe! Jo: No tak... Eva: I oczywiście, jeśli pozbędzie się jednej z nas, to gorzko tego pożałuje! Jo: No pewnie! Juhu! Jo przewróciła oczami Pokój 125px125px Justin podchodzi do Duncana Duncan: Czego chcesz? Justin: Nic... Tylko nie dziwi cię to, że tylko my zostaliśmy z chłopaków? Dziewczyny nas zdominowały... Duncan: No wiem, ale ja się nie dam załatwić tak łatwo, jak zrobili to inni... Justin: No ja też! Zresztą gdybyśmy przegrali, to ja jestem na najbezpieczniejszej pozycji... Duncan: Taa... Na pewno! Justin: Mam po swojej stronie wszystkich, oprócz Bridgette... Duncan: I akurat ona i Zoey siedzą w lochach, a Eva i Jo w apartamencie... Ty zdecydujesz, kto wyleci, ale i tak będziesz następny! Justin: Wcale nie! Za to ty na pewno jesteś w bezpiecznej pozycji! Duncan: Nie powiedziałbym, ale skoro tak mówisz, to może i jestem! Justin: Nowa czyha na ciebie coraz bardziej z każdym dniem... Duncan: Ona jest wężem naszej drużyny... I staram się jej pozbyć! Justin: A ona pozbyła się Lightninga i Heather... Duncan: Może to i lepiej... Mimo wszystko mam Courtney! Justin: Znowu jesteście razem? Duncan: Sam nie wiem, ale jeśli nam się uda, to na bank nie wylecę szybciej niż Jeanette! Justin: Żebyś się nie zdziwił... Justin zaśmiał się pod nosem Lochy 125px125px Bridgette podeszła do Zoey Bridgette: No i jak, przyjaciółko? Zoey: Co? Bridgette: Rozmawiałaś już z Justinem? Zoey: Nie, jeszcze nie... Bridgette: Mam nadzieję, że Eva w końcu wyleci... A poza tym, to jakoś tak ty i Justin... Zoey: Co? Bridgette: Wyglądacie razem tak słodko... Zoey: Nie! Ja jestem z Mikiem! Bridgette: Faktycznie... A Justin cię w ogóle nie kręci? Zoey: Błagam cię... Bridgette: No weź, przyznaj się... Bridgette zrobiła słodkie oczka Zoey: No dobra, jest przystojny i zabawny, ale on chyba nie będzie mną zainteresowany... Bridgette: Więc jednak ci się podoba? Zoey: On się podoba każdej, a mi się podoba mój Mike! Bridgette: Tylko nie zrób żadnego głupstwa, abyś potem nie musiała niczego żałować! Zoey: Poradzę sobie, nie martw się o mnie! Bridgette uśmiechnęła się Apartament 125px125px Courtney mija się z Jennifer Courtney: Hej! Jennifer: Hej? Courtney: Jak to dobrze, że możemy sobie nareszcie pogadać, jak za czasów starych Modelek! Jennifer: Zaraz... Co? Courtney: Nie mów, że sobie zapomniałaś, jak się trzymałyśmy razem! Razem przecież byłyśmy przeciwko Blaineley! Jennifer: Ale i tak to ona ma Josha, a ja mam go gdzieś! Courtney zrobiła smutną minę Courtney: Współczuję ci! Ale ona już wyleciała, a ty nadal jesteś w grze! Jennifer: Nie pocieszasz... Zresztą nie pamiętasz, jak wtedy nasza "przyjaźń" się rozpadła? Courtney: Oj tam, było, minęło... Myślałam, że nadal będziemy przyjaciółkami... Jennifer: Ale ty obgadałaś mnie za plecami! Mogę ci to wybaczyć, ale nie będziemy się już przyjaźnić! Courtney: Nie bierz tego tak na serio... Chciałam dobrze... Jennifer: Może i tak, ale myślałaś tylko o sobie, resztę miałaś gdzieś! Courtney: Ale... Jennifer: Spokojnie, już nie jestem z tobą w drużynie, w dodatku nie mam w drużynie nikogo! Courtney: Nawet nie wiesz... Jennifer: Cii! Nie chcę ciebie słuchać, mam nadzieję, że z Duncanem bawisz się lepiej niż ja, bo ja się teraz w ogóle nie bawię! Jennifer poszła, a Courtney stała wryta w ziemię Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ehh... To było takie...po prostu głupie! Mogłam znowu się przyjaźnić z Court, a teraz zniszczyłam ostatnią szansę na to! To show jest do niczego! Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego jestem sama w drużynie! Ring, Pierwsze zadanie 125px125px125px125px ''Wszyscy stoją przed dużym ringiem, na którym stoi Chris. Obok ringu znajdowały się cztery zasłonięte wejścia. '''Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie nie będzie takie jak pozostałe... Ale najpierw mała niespodzianka! Nikt nie wiedział, o co chodzi Chrisowi Chris: Z każdej drużyny ubyło trochę zawodników, od niektórych więcej, od innych mniej... Spojrzał na Modelki i Łamagi Chris: Więc postanowiliśmy ściągnąć kilku z nich, właśnie teraz! Z każdej drużyny wybraliśmy po trzy osoby, które mają szansę, aby zemścić się na was za swoją eliminację! A oto i oni! Na początek... Modelki! Czyli LeShawna, Dakota i Beth! Wszystkie trzy wchodzą na ring w czerwonych podkoszulkach Jennifer: Mogło być gorzej... Ale najważniejsze, że nie ma Josha ani Blaineley! Chris: Teraz czas na Łamagi! Brick, Scott i Brady! Cała trójka wchodzi w żółtych podkoszulkach na sobie Izzy: Czy to dziwne, że nikogo z nich nie kojarzę? Chris: Oni zdążyli odpaść zanim ty stałaś się jedynym zawodnikiem tej drużyny! I to trzymasz się lepiej niż tamta trójka! Spojrzeli na niego zirytowani Chris: Luzaki, czyli Lightning, LeShaniqua i Owen! Jeanette: Lightning?! Zoey: LeShaniqua?! Izzy: Owen!!! Cała trójka wchodzi ubrana na zielono Chris: I ostatnia drużyna! Wojownicy! Geoff, Heather i Staci! Trójka wchodzi w szarych podkoszulkach Jeanette: A to Heather nie była w naszej drużynie? Chris: Była, ale jeszcze wcześniej była w drużynie Wojowników! Heather spojrzała wściekła na Jeanette Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''No świetnie! Te osoby, które wywaliłam musiały teraz powrócić? Na serio? To się nie skończy za dobrze... '''Chris: No i kolejna niespodzianka! W zadaniu będą brały udział tylko wyeliminowani! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Tak! Uczestnicy jeszcze niewyeliminowani nie będą brali w nim udziału, jedynie będą was oglądać i wam dopingować! Heather: Czyli mamy się męczyć tylko po to, aby oni nie przegrali? Chris: Tak, ale też walczycie o powrót! Jedna osoba od najlepszej drużyny powróci do gry, oczywiście do drużyny dla której walczy... Ale oczywiście i tak jedna osoba dziś opuści program... Drużyna z najgorszym wynikiem wyśle kogoś do domu! A skoro już wracamy do przeszłości, to wymyśliliśmy zadania nawiązujące do największych porażek w tym sezonie! A oto pierwsze z nich... Dotyczy ono głównie drużyny Modelek, które w tak szybkim czasie stały się jedną z najgorszych drużyn! Jak wiecie, konflikt i ciągłe kłótnie pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynami były jedną z przyczyn osłabienia drużyny... Stąd ten ring! Ale nie będziecie się bić! Z każdej drużyny jedna osoba będzie znajdować się na ringu! A pozostałe dwie osoby mają za zadanie trafić osobę z innej drużyny spalonym kurczakiem! Oczywiście chodzi tu o przegraną zadania kulinarnego, które wygrały wszystkie drużyny, oprócz was! Czas na narady! Drużyny zaczęły się naradzać, a reszta patrzyła na Chrisa Chris: A wy zajmijcie miejsca na trybunach! Chwilę później aktualni uczestnicy siedzieli na trybunach, a pośród wyeliminowanych Beth, Brady, Staci i LeShaniqua stali na ringu, a reszta stała na podestach mając za sobą dużo misek ze spalonym jedzeniem Chris: A i zapomniałem o jednym... Jedna z najbardziej niezapomnianych porażek, to występ LeShawny podczas zadania Eurowizyjnego! Więc osoby znajdujące się na ringu muszą na siebie włożyć te błyszczące kostiumy! LeShaniqua: Ekstra! Brady: Błagam powiedz, że to żart! Chris: Nie! Idźcie się przebrać i zaraz zaczynamy! Brady, Beth, LeShaniqua i Staci wyszli się przebrać i przyszli w strojach. Jedynie LeShaniqua była zachwycona, reszta nie za bardzo Chris: Kiedy usłyszycie start, macie zacząć unikać spalonego jedzenia... Staci: A wiecie, że pierwsze spalone danie zrobiła moja pra... Chris: Start! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, oprócz Staci Staci: ... prapraprapra... Heather: No rusz się! Nie stój w miejscu! Staci: ...prapraprababcia! Kiedy Staci skończyła dostała w twarz spalonym jedzeniem Chris: I Staci odpada, a Wojownicy otrzymują 0 punktów! Geoff: Juhu! Heather: I z czego się cieszysz? Przecież jesteśmy najgorsi! Geoff: Co nie jest powodem, aby się nie cieszyć! Heather: Grr! Chris: Gra toczy się dalej! Kto odpadnie następny? Beth, Brady czy LeShaniqua? Beth i Brady starają się omijać przeszkody, natomiast LeShaniqua cały czas tańczy, tymczasem u atakujących Lightning: Daj mi to jedzenie! Owen: Czekaj, ono jest pyszne! Lightning: Nie jedz naszej broni! Lightning musi wygrać! Owen: Tak? A Owen musi to zjeść! Lightning próbował wyrwać jedzenie z ręki Owena, najpierw bez skutku. Oboje zaczęli ciągnąć talerz, jednak w końcu Owen puścił go, a kurczak poleciał w powietrze i zmierzał w kierunku LeShaniquy Lightning: Nie! Owen: Moje żarełko! Tańcząca LeShaniqua nie zauważyła jedzenia, zmierzającego w jej stronę LeShaniqua: Tak! Kręcimy pupą! Woohoo! LeShaniqua w ostatniej chwili schyliła się, a indyk przeleciał nad nią Lightning: Uff! Owen: Mało brakowało! Lightning spojrzał na Owena Lightning: Od teraz nie robisz nic! Sam dam sobie radę! Tymczasem u Bricka i Scotta Scott: Słuchaj, wiem że średnio się wcześniej dogadywaliśmy... Brick: Potwierdzam... Scott: Nie mniej jednak musimy współpracować... W końcu chcę powrócić do gry! Brick: Ja też! Scott: No to do dzieła! Brick i Scott zaczęli działać razem, tymczasem Brady i Beth uciekając zderzyli się ze sobą Beth: O, witaj Brady... Brady: Cześć, Beth... Beth: Emm... Co u ciebie i twoich... dziewczyn? Brady: Jest... emm... spoko? A u ciebie i... ciebie? Beth: Dobrze... Niezręczna cisza Brady: Czy ty jesteś na mnie zła? Beth: Co za pytanie! Dlaczego miałabym być na ciebie zła, skoro mnie rzuciłeś i teraz chodzisz z moimi przyjaciółkami, z czego jednej z nich nie znosiłam od poczatku? Wcale nie jestem zła!!! Brady: Ale to ty olewałaś mnie przez cały sezon i jeszcze do tego wyleciałem przez ciebie! Beth: Phi, to nie powód, aby ze mną zrywać! Brady: Emm... Beth, sory, ale jesteśmy w trakcie zadania! Brady uciekł przed zbliżającym się jedzeniem, a Beth siedziała w miejscu, tymczasem LeShawna starała się trafić w kogoś, a Dakota nie miała zamiaru robić nic LeShawna: Może się weźmiesz do roboty? Dakota: I niby mam dotykać spalonego jedzenia? Fuj! LeShawna: Czy ty w ogóle chcesz być w tej grze? Dakota: Tak? LeShawna: No to rzucaj jedzeniem! Chris: Beth odpada z gry! A Modelki kończą z 1 punktem! Dakota: Czyli już nie musimy rzucać jedzeniem? Chris: Nie... LeShawna: Ty i tak nim nie rzucałaś... Dakota wystawiła LeShawnie język Beth (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, zasłużyłam na tego kurczaka... Teraz zrozumiałam, że moja rywalizacja z Sadie trochę za bardzo mnie wciągnęła... I straciłam wszystko... Nie mam już chłopaka, przyjaciółki też nie... Pomogę chociaż wygrać LeShawnie i Lindsay, to znaczy tej blondynie, która mimo wszystko trochę wygląda jak Lindsay, co nie? '''Chris: W grze zostali już tylko Brady i LeShaniqua! Kto wygra? LeShaniqua nadal omija wszystkie przeszkody, a Brady stara się uciec Brady: Ja chcę powrócić do gry! Ale dlaczego nie ma tu Sadie ani Katie? Chris: Zrezygnowały z gry przecież... A poza tym ty chyba też nie miałeś brać w tym udziału, tylko Sam... Dakota: Co? Sam miał tu być? I ty go zastąpiłeś?! Jak mogłeś?! Dakota rzuciła w Brady'ego spalonym jedzeniem, co więcej, trafiła Chris: I Luzacy wygrywają pierwsze zadanie i zdobywają 3 punkty! Łamagi dostają 2 punkty, Modelki z 1 punktem znajdują się na trzecim miejscu, a Wojownicy są na szarym końcu nie mając ani jednego punktu! Plaża, Drugie zadanie 125px 125px 125px 125px Drużyny znajdują się przed dużą ilością zamków ulepionych z piasku Chris: To zadanie jest wyścigiem wszystkich drużyn... Na początek macie za zadanie zniszczyć zamki z piasku znajdujące się na trasie, następnie jedno z was ma się wspiąć na sieć i pociągnąć za sznur, który uwolni skrzynię w której jest dużo worków. Trzecia część zadania to po prostu znalezienie czarnej czaszki ukrytej w jednym z worków. Po znalezieniu czaszki cała drużyna musi przekroczyć linę mety. To zadanie to połączenie jednej z pierwszych porażek Łamag, gdy Tyler zniszczył swój własny zamek... Lindsay: Tyler? Jest tutaj Tyler? Chris: Nie? Kolejna porażka, to sieć, na której Jeanette nie mogła wejść i przez nią przegrała drużyna Luzaków... Lightning: Ale i tak to nie ona wyleciała... Jeanette: Grr! Chris: No a czaszka to porażka Wojowników... Jakieś pytania? Nie? No to zaczynamy! Wszyscy ustawili się na linii startu Lightning: Słuchajcie, ja zrobię wszystko sam, wy nie przeszkadzacie i idziecie za mną! Owen i LeShaniqua spojrzeli po sobie Owen: Okej. LeShaniqua: Jestem za! LeShawna: Słuchajcie! Każda z nas chce wygrać, więc każda z nas coś robi! Beth: Tak! Dakota: A musimy? Nie lubię się zbytnio wysilać... LeShawna: Musimy! I przestań marudzić! Dakota: No dobra... Chris dał sygnał i wszyscy pobiegli. U Luzaków jedynie Lightning niszczył zamki, tak samo jak LeShawna u Modelek. Łamagi współpracowali ze sobą, a Heather poganiała Staci i Geoffa Heather: No szybciej, nie możemy przegrać! Geoff: Juhu! Heather: I nie cieszyć mi się! Ani się odzywać! Staci chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie spojrzała na nią rozzłoszczona Chris: Cztery różne strategie... Która okaże się najbardziej skuteczna? Brick, Scott i Brady skończyli niszczyć zamki i pobiegli dalej Chris: A więc to Łamagi prowadzą i zbliżają się do sieci Jeanette! Jeanette: Przestań to tak nazywać! Chris: Nie przestanę! Lightning zniszczył wszystkie zamki, a za nim LeShawna. Wojownicy znajdowali się dopiero w połowie. W tym czasie Łamagi dotarły do sieci Brady: No to kto się tam wspina? Brick: Ja mogę! Mam w tym wprawę! Brick zaczął się wspinać, a Brady i Scott czekali na niego. Nagle przybiegł Lightning i wyminął Bricka. Brady: Pośpiesz się, Brick! Brick: Staram się! To nie jest takie proste, jak się wydawało! Scott: A gdzie jest reszta jego drużyny? Owen: Tutaj! Owen i LeShaniqua przybiegają zmęczeni Lightning pociąga za zielony sznur, a kilka worków z logiem Luzaków spada za siecią, Lightning biegnie dalej Lightning: Tak! Owen: O nie! LeShaniqua: Już mam dość tego biegania za nim! Owen i LeShaniqua poszli za Lightningiem, a w tym momencie przyszły Modelki LeShawna: Beth, twoja kolej! Beth: Okej. Dakota: Jesteś pewna, że da radę? LeShawna: Poradzi sobie lepiej od ciebie... Dakota: Dlatego ja nie mam żadnego zadania! LeShawna: Jest jeszcze trzecia część, którą ty wykonasz z przyjemnością! Dakota: Chyba śnisz! LeShawna westchnęła, a Brick pociągnął za żółty sznur Brady: Tak! Scott: Chodźmy! Dakota: Pośpiesz się! Jesteśmy ostatni! LeShawna: Nie? Jest ktoś gorszy od nas... Nagle Geoff i Staci przychodzą, a za nimi pojawia się Heather Heather: Geoff, wspinaj się! Geoff: Ale... Heather: Już! Geoff zaczął się wspinać LeShawna: Wierzymy w ciebie, Beth! Ale się trochę pośpiesz! Beth: Próbuję! Dakota: Ty w nią wierzysz? Moim zdaniem ona jest do kitu! Tymczasem do trzeciego miejsca z workami przybiegają LeShaniqua i Owen, na miejscu znajdowali się Łamagi oraz Lightning Lightning: Tak! Znalazłem! Chris: No i Luzaki wygrywają! Ponownie! Brady: Musimy się sprężyć! Scott: Ale nigdzie tego nie ma! Tymczasem przy sieci Beth i Geoff prawie w tym samym momencie dotarli do końca i oboje pociągnęli za sznury LeShawna: Szybko! Nie możemy być ostatni! LeShawna i Dakota pobiegły, a Beth spadła z sieci Heather: Złaź Geoff! Musimy być lepsi od Modelek! Geoff: Staram się! Geoff zeskoczył z sieci i pobiegł razem z Heather i Staci. Natomiast Beth poobijana pobiegła do reszty Modelek LeShawna: Dakota, do roboty! Dakota: No dobra... Dakota w wolnym tempie zaczęła otwierać worki Dakota: Nie ma... Nie ma... O, spójrz! Nie ma... LeShawna: Pośpiesz się, zanim... Brady: Mam to! LeShawna: Zanim to się stanie! Chris: Łamagi, drugie miejsce! Modelki i Wojownicy walczą, aby nie zająć ostatniego miejsca! LeShawna: Dakota, szybciej! Dakota: Staram się jak mogę... Wojownicy przybiegają na miejsce Heather: Staci, twoja kolej! Staci: Co? Ale to chyba powinna być twoja kolej... Heather: Co ty powiedziałaś? Geoff: Ona ma rację. Mieliśmy współpracować, a ty się ciągle rządzisz, a sama nic nie robisz! Staci: Dokładnie! Heather: Ja nic nie robię? No to patrzcie! Heather podeszła do worków i zaczęła szukać, a Geoff i Staci przybili sobie piątkę Heather: Nie gapcie się na mnie, tylko pomóżcie! Staci: Nie! Hihi! Heather: Okej, sama sobie lepiej poradzę! I patrzcie! Znalazłam! Chris: No i Wojownicy zajmują trzecie miejsce, a Modelki - czwarte! LeShawna: Dakota... Dakota: No co? Robiłam co mogłam, aby ją znaleźć! Nie wierzysz we mnie? Chris: Jeśli chodzi o punkty za zadanie, 3 punkty dla Modelek! Lightning: Przecież to ja najszybciej znalazłem czaszkę! Chris: I dlatego Luzacy zdobywają 0 punktów! Nie pamiętacie, o co chodziło z czarną czaszką? Jo: No tak, przecież dlatego przegraliśmy, bo ją znaleźliśmy... Mogłam to powiedzieć wcześniej... Chris: Łamagi zdobywają 1 punkt, a Wojownicy 2. Na razie pierwsze miejsce mają Modelki z 4 punktami, następni są Luzaki i Łamagi z 3 punktami, a Wojownicy mają tylko 2 punkty i ostatnie miejsce. Ale ostatnie zadanie może wszystko zmienić! Zobaczmy, co to takiego! Przed zjeżdżalnią, Trzecie zadanie 125px 125px 125px 125px Drużyny czekają przed czterema otworami. Chris: A oto i zadanie numer trzy! Na początek wszyscy przeczytacie wskazówkę. Potem poradzicie sobie według niej. Do następnej części dostaną się trzy osoby, które wchodzą do labiryntu. Drużyna, która stamtąd nie wyjdzie otrzymuje jeden punkt. Pozostałe dwie drużyny walczą na wytrzymałość. Połączenie pierwszego zadania przegranego przez Talenty, jak i ich ostatniego, a także dodaliśmy do tego dogrywkę, w której wylecieli Gwen i Brick, oraz zepsutą zjeżdżalnię! Start! Wszystkie drużyny wzięły karteczkę, na której było napisane: "Wskazówki są fałszywe, a wszystkie zjeżdżalnie prawdziwe. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy!" Beth: Ale to nie może być prawda, skoro wskazówka jest zła... Lightning wbiegł do pierwszej lepszej zjeżdżalni, a zaraz za nim Łamagi. Owen i LeShaniqua spokojnie poszli do zjeżdżalni Lightninga. LeShawna: No co jest? Ruszcie się! Beth: Poczekaj... Heather: Zostały dwie, a nie możemy być znowu ostatni! Ja chcę powrócić! Staci: Nie! Heather wbiegła do jednej z wejść, lecz tam nie było zjeżdżalni, więc Heather wpadła do wody. Natomiast reszta, oprócz Modelek była na drugiej stronie Chris: Wojownicy nie zdobywają punktów! Kończą z dwoma punktami na koncie, co oznacza, że Wojownicy idą na ceremonię! Możecie już się szykować w Lochach, a wy, do taksówki! Staci i Geoff westchnęli Geoff: Wybacz, Bridgette! Trzymam za ciebie kciuki! Bridgette: Pewnie i tak teraz wylecę... Heather wyszła mokra Heather: To nie fair! Ja chcę powrócić i skopać ten blady tyłek Jeanette! Chris: Teraz już za późno! Papa! Heather: Nieee! Stażyści zabrali Heather i wyszli razem z Geoffem i Staci. Beth: Opłacało się poczekać... LeShawna: Brawo! Teraz chodźcie, mamy szansę to wygrać... Trójka wskoczyła do zjeżdżalni i znalazła się przed labiryntem Dakota: Musimy się pośpieszyć, oni pewnie już są w środku! Dziewczyny wbiegły do środka, a tymczasem w środku Luzaki i Łamagi szły ciągle tą samą ścieżką, aż doszły do rozwidlenia dróg LeShaniqua: No i co teraz robimy? Brick: Lewa czy prawa? Scott: Bierzemy prawą! Brady: Jesteś pewien? Lightning: Nie, to my bierzemy prawą! LeShaniqua: Właśnie! Lightning i LeShaniqua zabrali Owena i poszli w prawo Brady: No i co robimy? Scott: Spokojnie, specjalnie ich skierowałem w tamtą ścieżkę! Brick: Że co? Scott: Widziałem wyjście po lewej stronie, więc specjalnie ich podpuściłem, aby wybrali tamtą ścieżkę! Jeśli pójdziemy w lewo to wygramy! Brady: No to na co jeszcze czekamy? Chodźmy! Uradowani poszli w lewo. W tym czasie Modelki doszły do tego samego miejsca Beth: Którą ścieżkę wybieramy? Dakota: Prawa. LeShawna: No to niech będzie lewa! Dziewczyny poszły w lewo, podobnie jak Łamagi. W tym czasie u Luzaków Owen: Na pewno wybraliśmy dobrą drogę? Lightning: Wątpisz w mój instynkt? LeShaniqua: Ja tak! Przez ciebie nie dostaliśmy punktów za drugie zadanie! Lightning: No i dlatego teraz wygramy! I ktoś z nas powróci! LeShaniqua: I wtedy będę jeszcze bardziej sławna! Lightning: A kto tu mówi, że będziesz to ty? Ja powrócę! Na bank! Owen: A... LeShaniqua: Nie ma tu jedzenia! Owen: Nie, tylko... Lightning: Chcesz powrócić? Możesz marzyć, ale ze mną nie masz szans! Owen: Wyjście! LeShaniqua i Lightning spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem LeShaniqua: Dostał ataku klaustrofobii? Owen wskazał na drogę, gdzie było widać wyjście LeShaniqua: Masz rację! Wyjście! Trójka pobiegła do mety, tymczasem u Łamag Brick: No i gdzie jest to wyjście? Chris (przez megafon): '''I znowu najlepsi są Luzacy! Jeszcze jedna drużyna dojdzie do ostatniej rundy... '''Brady: A czy oni nie szli tym drugim wyjściem? Brick: Czyli poszliśmy złą ścieżką, co nie? Scott: Cii! Coś słyszę! Brick: Co takiego? Scott: Tu jest wyjście! Brady: Gdzie? Scott: Za tą ścianą... Brick: Świetnie! Czyli musimy wracać... Brady: Zanim Modelki nas wyprzedzą! Scott: W drogę! Modelki w tym czasie słyszały rozmowę LeShawna: Beth, wiesz jak stąd powrócić? Beth: Nie jestem pewna... LeShawna: Więc musimy zaryzykować... Zanim oni nas wyprzedzą! Modelki pobiegły, a Łamagi byli tuż za nimi. Obie drużyny coraz bardziej zbliżały się do wyjścia Beth: Doganiają nas! Nie damy rady! LeShawna: Dakota, dywersja! Dakota: Dy... co? LeShawna: Odwróć ich uwagę na chwilę, po czym biegnij do mety jak najszybciej! Dakota: Ehh... No dobra! Modelki pobiegły do mety, a Dakota, czekając na chłopaków, wyciągnęła puder i poprawiła makijaż. Gdy już byli przy niej, upadła prosto na Bricka i Brady'ego, Scott przekroczył linię mety Dakota: Wybaczcie, niezdara ze mnie! Brick: Drobiazg! Hehe... Dakota: Czy moglibyście pomóc mi wstać, chyba sobie zrobiłam, coś w nogę... Brick i Brady pomogli jej wstać Dakota: Dziękuję! Dakota pocałowała obu chłopaków po policzku Dakota: I pa! Zachichotała, po czym poszła do mety Chris: Modelki wygrywają, a Łamagi otrzymują 1 punkt! Łącznie mają jednak zbyt mało punktów, aby powrócić! Scott: Niech to! Chris: Ale za to Izzy nie odpada z gry! Izzy: Łii! Chris spojrzał na Bricka i Brady'ego Chris: A co z nimi? Brick: Pocałowała mnie! Brady: No tak, mnie też... Brick: A ty nie masz czasem dziewczyny? Brady: Nie mam pojęcia... Chris: Chefie, zabierz ich! A my spotykamy się w ostatniej rundzie! A oto i ona! Przed uczestnikami znajdowało się sześć podestów Chris: Proste. Każdy z was ma tam wejść w tym samym czasie i osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma stojąc, zapewnia drużynie 3 punkty! Szóstka weszła na podesty Chris: I ostatnie zadanie się rozpoczyna... Dakota: Ile musimy tu tak stać? LeShawna: Najważniejsze, aby jedno z nas zostało dłużej, niż tamta trójka... Dakota: No to dziewczyny, trzymam za was kciuki! Beth: Ale jak to? Dakota: Mam dość, za dużo zadań na dzisiaj... Dakota zeszła z podestu Chris: Pierwsza osoba odpada z zadania... Luzaki mają przewagę... Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Beth i Owen również zeszli. Na podestach została LeShawna, LeShaniqua oraz Lightning Lightning: Jeśli chcesz, to możesz zejść... Ja dam radę! LeShaniqua: Nie! LeShawna nie daje już rady... Muszę ją pokonać... LeShawna: Sama nie dajesz rady! Pot ci się leje po całym ciele! LeShaniqua: Ale to ty się cała trzęsiesz... LeShawna: I tak będę lepsza! LeShaniqua: Na pewno... Kilka minut później kłótnia trwała nadal LeShawna: I tak to my wygramy! A ja powrócę! LeShaniqua: Tak, wracaj sobie do drużyny Plastików! Będziesz znowu sama z tą drugą, która ponownie cię wykopie! Powodzenia! LeShawna: Mnie przynajmniej nikt nie chce wykopać, a ciebie to chcieli wyrzucić nawet z Kurortu Przegranych! LeShaniqua: To nie była moja wina! Lightning: Możecie się zamknąć! Mamy dość waszych jęków! Obie stały obrażone i spojrzały na siebie Chris: Już pękają! Tylko która będzie pierwsza? W tym samym momencie obie dziewczyny upadły do wody, zostawiając Lightninga samego Chris: Luzaki wygrywają zadanie! Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: W takim razie Modelki otrzymują dwa punkty i łącznie mają ich 6. A Luzaki zdobywając 3 punkty ma ich... również 6? LeShawna: Remis? LeShaniqua: Więc kto powraca? Chris: Nie możemy zapewnić powrotu dwóm osobom... Więc nikt nie powraca! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Tak! Modelki oraz Luzaki, apartament jest wasz! Czeka was tam mała niespodzianka! A i chyba nie muszę przypominać, że Wojownicy kogoś dziś wyrzucą? Uczestnicy się rozeszli Apartament 125px 125px Jennifer i Luzacy wchodzą do pokoju, podczas gdy Owen przytula Duncana, Courtney i Lindsay Owen: Tak się cieszę, że wróciłem do gry! Jeanette: Że co? Wracasz do gry? Dakota: Tak, wracamy do gry! Jennifer: Dakota? O nie... Dakota: Witaj, Jennifer! Gdzie reszta Modelek? Jennifer: Reszta? Zostałyśmy same! Dakota: Nie mów, że trafiłam do najgorszej drużyny... Jennifer: Emm... No wiesz... Dakota zaczęła piszczeć Dakota: Ja nie chcę tu być! Będę musiała... pracować! Jennifer (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Dlaczego akurat ona! Lochy 125px ''Eva i Jo siedziały obok siebie, podobnie jak Justin i Zoey. Bridgette nie było w pomieszczeniu '''Eva: Nareszcie wyleci Bridgette! To chyba najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Jo: No pewnie... Eva: Już tak blisko do wygranej! Jo: Do wygranej? Przecież w naszej drużynie są cztery osoby, a przecież są cztery drużyny... Eva: Pokonam ich wszystkich! Jeśli przegramy, to tamci dwaj wylecą, a w finale pokonam ciebie! Jo: Akurat! Nie jesteś silniejsza ode mnie... Eva: Phi! Tak sobie wmawiaj... Jo: Jeszcze zobaczysz! Nie masz tu żadnej władzy! Eva przewróciła oczami, a Jo podeszła do Justina i Zoey Jo: O czym rozmawiacie? Zoey: No więc... Ehh... Powiem prawdę! Nie chcę, aby odpadła Bridgette. Justin: I dlatego chce nas przekonać, abyśmy wywalili Evę... Jo: To świetnie! Justin: Mówiłem! Zaraz... co? Jo: Mam jej dość! Eva odpada. Jo odeszła zadowolona na ceremonię Ceremonia 125px Wszyscy siedzieli zadowoleni, oprócz Evy i Bridgette Chris: Eva czy Bridgette? Jedna z was odpadnie... Eva i Bridgette spojrzały na siebie Chris: Eva, twój czas w grze dobiegł końca... Stażyści, zabierzcie ją zanim zacznie rozwalać hotel! Eva: Jak to?! Przecież Bridgette miała odpaść! Jo: Miała, ale jak ty to powiedziałaś... Jesteś najsilniejsza w tej grze... A ja też chcę wygrać! Eva: Zdrajcy! Eva została zabrana przez stażystów Chris: No i kolejny odcinek dobiegł końca! Ale zawodników trochę nam przybyło! Czy sprawdzą się w swojej roli? Czy Modelki w końcu przestaną przegrywać? I czy Izzy w końcu wyleci? Oglądajcie następny odcinek... Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec ;) I sory za krótką ceremonię, ale zadanie wyszło zbyt długie i coś musiało na tym stracić xD Ankiety Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Świetny xD Niezły ;) Taki sobie. Bywały lepsze... Jest beznadziejny :( Której drużynie aktualnie kibicujesz? Modelki Luzaki Łamagi Wojownicy A której nie? Modelki Luzaki Łamagi Wojownicy Cieszysz się z eliminacji Evy? Tak ;) Nie ;( Czy ucieszył cię powrót Dakoty? Tak <3 Nie -.- Czy ucieszył cię powrót Owena? Tak <3 Nie -.- Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki